NaruSasu: How dare he? (One Shot)
by KasaraKatanara
Summary: Sasuke storms over to Naruto's home frustrated and angry. But when one thing leads to another, Sasuke realizes that Naruto may be more important to him than anybody else in the world.


How dare he!

Thats all i can think about as i tread through the murky rain and through the mist of the leaf-village...

How. Dare. He...

i stayed in the village all because he convinced me to, i stayed, because he was my

friend, they all were and i had noticed that when we fought in the valley of the

end... But this day, today, he had decided to abandon me on our mission and run

off after i had saved his ass from that rain-village shinobi. Why the fuck was he so

pissed?, i just saved him like i have been doing my whole life, but he decided,

today, of all days, to get me angry.

Today was my birthday.

I knew right when i woke up that nobody was going to remember, and just like i

had suspected, they did. We went on another mission together as team seven, and

nobody even glanced my way, sakura just stood around awkwardly, Naruto acted

like a total moron, and Kakashi stayed in the background reading his "Make-out

paradise", leaving me, again, to do all the hard work.

Well today is the day that i tell naruto were to stick it, because ive had enough.

I finally reach his apartment, an old, shabby orange and grey house that looks like it

should belong to a drug dealer rather then a "high clss" ninja. i glare at his door on

the top floor, and without any hesitation leap up to the balcony.

"knock knock knock"

I stand there glaring for only a few seconds before a familiar face opens the rusty

hinges.

Naruto is wearing only blue shorts and an orange t-shirt, at the sight of me, his

eyes open wide and he frowns.

"Eh?" he says dumbly. "what the hell are you doin sasuke? Your soaked to the bone

dumb-ass"

"Fuck you" I say just as coldly. He sighs, and before i can start my "I deserve more

from this team" rant, he pulls me inside by the front of my shirt.

"Hey! Naruto!" I turn around just as he closes the door.

"whatever you have to say sasuke we can talk in here-"

"Humph-" I turn my head to the left and fall silent. For some reason being in his

home is making all my thoughts jumble together, and it takes me what seems like

forever to choke out my words.

"You, Naruto you shouldent have ran away after the mission!"

Ok, that sounded weird, let me try that again.

"Just because your pissed off and emotional cause i had to save your ass again

doesn't mean you get to ditch the team"

There, that sounded better...

'Excuse me?" Naruto glares at me and takes a few steps forward. "Dont talk to

me like that Sasuke! I'll fight you here and now if i have to!"

"Wow" I say while rolling my eyes. "Challenging me to a battle is pathetic Naruto-"

"screw you!"

He takes a step forward, and grabs me once again by the front of the shirt.

"What the hell is your problem sasuke! Ever sense the day you tried to ditch us,

you've been becoming more and more of an ass!"

"Its because" I say calmly. "Im sick of cleaning up after this teams mess, i can be

stronger, i know i can be-" Suddenly i raise my voice.

"And the three of you are just wearing me down!"

"Bastard!"

Naruto throws me to the ground as if im just a rag-doll in his clutches, and the

smack of my head up against the floor boards makes me feel sick.

"The one who's pathetic here is you sasuke! If anything you should be grateful that

were all so patient and as kind as we are! You never give us credit! If you were to

step out of that air-bubble of arrogance, you'd be able to see that were trying to

take care for you!"

"You care for me? HA!" I let out an almost insane laughter and shake my head.

"If you care so much, then why didn't you-"

I cut myself off..

I was going to say "why didn't you remember my birthday" But saying that would

make me sound weak, and selfish.

"Remember WHAT, sasuke..."

We glare at eathother for a few moments, and i become speechless...

its his eyes...something about those sapphire blue eyes that glimmer with

determination and honour...he's so infuriating! He makes me sick! I hate Naruto

Uzumaki! He makes my stomach boil, he's the only one that can make me shudder,

and regret every word i say...

He's the only one who i can lo-

Woah, hold on a minute sasuke.

You were NOT about to say that you love him...you...

Well I.

I could never.

Ever...

Love Naruto Uzumaki...

"Sasuke?" He loosens his hands off my throat, and leans in close, so close infact,

that i can feel his warm, minty fresh breath hit the inside's of my lips...

"i was, going to say that if you cared so much, you could have at-least..." I pause.

"Remember my birthday."

Naruto stares at me for a long moment, he seems deep in thought, so sincere...so,

NOT naruto.

"I see.." He finally says. "Sorry Sasuke-"

His hands rub up against my sides, and i let out one large shuddering breath.

"Dont, say sorry, its weird-"

"Im going to have to make it up to you, damn..." Naruto looks over to his left shyly.

This movement, for some reason makes my insides burn.

"You dont have to- you dont have to do that-"

I let out a slight stutter and curse at myself, im showing weekness, i know i am!

"Sasuke?"

I cant show him how i feel!

"I could-"

He's moving his body over mine, dammit, i cant!

"Make it up to you like this, if you want..."

I cant let him do this!

I Wont!

I'll punch him off!

I'll yell at him!

I'll kill him!

...

He presses his lips against mine, and i invite him in whole-heartedly.

Lifting my legs up i wrap myself around him and curl my thin fingers through his

gold strands. He moans, and presses his full body weight on top of me.

i feel as if i am being succumbed by pure bliss- this, THIS is what iv'e always

wanted. To have Naruto, the only one in the world who understood me, who ever

saved me from that overwhelming darkness...Naruto...he's like my...my savior...

Im pathetic- Broken- And i need him...

"Ah!" I let out a lustful yelp as naruto grasps his hand around my length. At the

same time, he moves his head down my throat and kisses my neck violently.

"N,Naruto-"

I go to say "Stop", to regain that little bit of pride that i had...but its gone now, im

his, and i know it.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispers my name in my ear, and i feel the contents echo within

the depths of my brain. He moves his head back to my lips, and bites my bottom lip

playfully.

"B, Bastard-"

Its hard to speak sense i am enjoying the feeling of his hands on my body, but i still

speak despite this...thankfully...

"You look so shy right now sasuke, its truly adorable you know that?"

"Fuck...you"

"If you were to just stop talking this moment would be perfect" He grins showing

that he's just joking with me.

"I think-"

He says while rubbing his cock up against mine. "That this is the perfect birthday

present, what do ya say? Sasuke-Kun?"

i blush crimson, bite my forefinger, and turn my head just a little bit to the side.

"I, I, I"

Shit.

Im stuttering again.

"Have i made you speechless Sasuke? Wow! Thats pretty cool!"

"Thats not! I mean, whatever Dunce!"

in response to my comment, he pulls off my white shirt, and throws it (with great

accuracy) across the room and onto the bed. Then to my surprise, he leans down and

licks my body from my throat, to belly-button.

"Damnit,damnit, damnit!"

Thats all i can say as he pulls my pants off slowly and leaves me full exposed. He'e

being much more forward than i could have ever believed, and thankfully, its

exacly what i want-

"Why dont i move you to the bed Sasuke?"

"Wha! Naruto, H, hold on a second-"

He doesent listen. clasping my naked body, he hoists me up bridal style and carries

me to his bed. Its only now that i realize how strong he is, how comforting and at

home i feel in his embrace.

"Naruto?'

I say quietly just as he rests me on the bed.

"Whats up B-boy?"

I close my eyes, then grind my teeth together...

i was going to say so many things...

i wanted to say thank you, i wanted to call him my guardian angel, the one i love, i

wanted to wrap myself around him and cry.

I was going to scream, and shout, and reveille to him all my dark secrets. I wanted

to tell him that i was a weak, pathetic fool who only used revenge as an excuse to

distract me from the truth...the truth being that i am just like the rest of the

shinobi on this earth. I wanted to say that im flawed, im a demon, a disgrace.

Im hopeless.

I need his help.

I hate my life.

Ive wanted to kill myself.

Im a bastard

Im Weak

Im a Scared, pathetic child-

I HATE myself...

But you, Naruto uzumaki...make me feel human...

...

"Thanks, Usurogathchi..."


End file.
